youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trekkin (Disney and Sega AMV Style)
Disney and Sega's music video of 1987 music video, "Star Trekkin". Cast: *Male Singers - Blue Brothers (Cinemark) *Female Singers - The Little Friskies (Cinemark) *Lt. Uhura - Miss Piggy (Little Muppet Monsters) *Mr. Spock - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Dr. McCoy - Anger (Inside Out) *James T. Kirk - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Mr. Scott - Johnson (Johnson and Friends) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *Little Muppet Monsters *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Front Row Joe Cinemark *Penguins of Madagascar *Ed Edd n Eddy *Inside Out *The Brothers Grunt *Over the Hedge *Lupo the Butcher *Gaham Wilson's Diner (1992) *The Sandman (1991) *Johnson and Friends *Popeye and Son *Pokemon: The First Movie *Toy Story: Partysaurus Rex *Danger Mouse *Broomstick Cottage *Roobarb *COI Home Fire Safety GLC London *Countdown *The Land of Fairy Tales *Huggies Little Walkers *Big Break *Early Euro Disney Promo *Telly Addicts *Mortoway, The Safety Way Lyrics: Blue Brothers Cats: Star Trekkin', across the universe The Little Friskies: On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain RJ. Blue Brothers Cats: Star Trekkin', across the universe, The Little Friskies: Boldly going forward, 'cause we can't find reverse. Voice-Over: Lt. Uhura, report! Miss Piggy: There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Voice-Over: Analysis, Classified! Classified: It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. Miss Piggy: There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Blue Brothers Cats: Star Trekkin', across the universe, The Little Friskies: On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain RJ. Blue Brothers Cats: Star Trekkin', across the universe, The Little Friskies: Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse. Voice-Over: Medical update, Anger. Anger: It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim. Dead, Jim. Dead, Jim. It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim. Dead, Jim, Dead. Classified: It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. Miss Piggy: There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim! Voice-Over: Starship Captain, RJ. RJ: Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill. We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, men Anger: It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim. Dead, Jim. Dead, Jim. It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim. Dead, Jim, Dead. Classified: Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. Miss Piggy: There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, scrape them off, Jim! Blue Brothers Cats: Star Trekkin', across the universe, The Little Friskies: On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain RJ! Blue Brothers Cats: Star Trekkin', across the universe, The Little Friskies: Boldly going forward, and things are getting worse! Voice-Over: Engine Room, Mister Johnson. Johnson: Ye canna change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics! Ye canna change the laws of physics, laws of physics, Jim. RJ: Ah, we come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill! We come in peace, shoot to kill, Johnson, beam me up! Anger: It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim! Dead, Jim! Dead, Jim! It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim! Dead, Jim, Dead! Classified: Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. Miss Piggy: There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim! Johnson (voice-over): Ye canna change the script, Jim! Up ta you, Jimmy! Anger (voice-over): It's worse than that, it's physics, Jim! RJ (voice-over): Bridge to engine room, warp factor nine! Johnson (voice-over): Ach! If I give 'er any more she'll blow, Captain! BOOM Voice-Over: Star Trekkin', across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain RJ. Star Trekkin', across the universe, Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse. Star Trekkin', across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain RJ. Star Trekkin', across the universe, Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse. Poster Category:Disney and Sega Category:Star Trekkin Music Video Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes